


Choices

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [16]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will never be easy, this constant battle between fate and free will. Luckily he's stubborn and resilient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 6 June 2016  
> Word Count: 304  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: Damien and destiny  
> Summary: It will never be easy, this constant battle between fate and free will. Luckily he's stubborn and resilient.  
> Spoilers: Takes place during episode 01x10 "Ave Satani" when Damien and Simone are in the RV. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I always find the dichotomy between fate and free will to be fascinating. It's one of those spiritual and philosophical debates that I love to consider. That Damien Thorn could be caught in this same dilemma is a theme I'll likely explore a lot in the future.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Every movement brings on new aches and torturous pain. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. I've done enough walking and moving to rip open every single scab trying to form through the drying blood. My jeans proved worthless to protect me against those damned thorns. Yeah, the logic of Sister Greta's perverse sense of humor has _not_ escaped me.

Stabbing her with that dagger was the nicest thing she deserved, given what she did to me.

My body feels like it's on fire and covered in tar. The RV's shower is too small to be useful, and I don't have the desire to fight cramped quarters to clean up. Plus, Lyons and Rutledge will be after me soon enough. I need to put as much distance between me and them as possible. It's not going to be pretty when they find us again, and I harbor no illusions that they won't.

The repetitive nature of cleaning my chest and arms lulls me into a false sense of comfort. Each handful of cool, clean water sooths my skin, carrying away the physical remnants of Sister Greta's aborted exorcism. I can only hope there's enough water in the tank to absolve me of the thoughts running through my head.

Am I ever going to do something completely of my own choice? Going into photography, traipsing through warzones and decimated villages to document the tragedies in the world. That wasn't something chosen for me by this mysterious master plan that Ann Rutledge always talks about, right? I mean, the schools, the course loads, the extracurricular activities were all intended to groom me into a certain kind of person. The kind of person that my parents and guardians would be proud of. Photography is my choice, my passion, my mark on the world.

Isn't it?


End file.
